batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
Commissioner Gordon
"This city is dirty. I have seen it's true nature, I can restore law and order. But I need your help." -Commissioner Gordon James Worthington "Jim" Gordon is the police commissioner of Gotham City and an ally to the Dark Knight. He is voiced by Mark Harmon. History An Honest Cop Around the same time Batman first appeared in Gotham City, James Gordon became the new commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department. Other than Renee Montoya he was the only honest officer on the force. Gordon's first act as commissioner was starting an investigation on Lew Moxon. Moxon paid Gorodon a visit at his office and tried to bribe Gordon into destroying the evidence against him but Gordon refused. That night Moxon sent his men to kill Gordon but Batman arrived and saved him. Gordon then formed an alliance with Batman knowing there was very few people he could trust. However, Detective Arnold Flass was able to destroy all the evidence against Moxon. Fighting The Mob Gordon still wanted to arrest Moxon despite the police corruption. Commissioner Gordon soon learned that Moxon's men had infiltrated every level of Gotham's infrastructure from the police department to city hall to the news media. Also with the arrival of Batman came insane criminals such as the Joker, Two-Face, Penguin and others which would often be hired by Moxon to do his dirty work. Gordon would often assist Batman in capturing these criminals. Once Moxon had Gotham's mayor, Hamilton Hill, fire Gordon and replace him with the corrupt Gillian B. Loeb. Gordon was also arrested for helping Batman after Mayor Hill declared him an outlaw. During the gang wars between Moxon, Joker, Two-Face and Penguin, Moxon's criminal acttivities were brought to light and he became a wanted man. This event caused Gordon to regain his old job as police commissioner and started a man hunt for Lew Moxon. Moxon was eventually killed and his absence caused Black Mask to come into power as Gotham's new crime lord. Like with Moxon, Gordon attempted to capture him with the help of the Dark Knight. Batman eventually found evidence against Black Mask and his gang and turned it over to Gordon. With this information Commissioner Gordon was able to charge Hamilton Hill, Arnold Flass and others with conspiracy charges and arrest them. This event brought an end to organized crime in Gotham City. Notes *Unlike other versions of Commissioner Gordon the Gordon in Batman: Guardian of Gotham is around the same age as Batman. Gordon might be a few years older. Episode appearances Season one *Dark Beginnings Part III *Laughter *Birds of a Feather *Snapped *Born on a Monday *The Heist *The Verdict *The Egg *Chance *Fear Itself *The Jokes on You *Sins of the Father *Trial *Blood Sport *Duped *In Time *Gotham's Most Wanted *Blaze (Mentioned only) *10/6 *The Hunt Season two *The Black Mask *Urban Legends *Flower of Death *Strange New Machine *Mud *Target: Bruce Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:A-Z Category:Allies Category:Police Officers Category:Non-powered characters Category:Blackgate Penitentiary inmates Category:The Gordon Family Category:Males Category:Humans